


Showing you off

by LaGemini



Series: Holmescest [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Possessive Mycroft, Possessive Sherlock, Sex Toys, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaGemini/pseuds/LaGemini
Summary: Sherlock tried various ways to convince Mycroft that he is gorgeous. Mycroft doesn't believe him in spite of his own deductions telling him otherwise.Finally, Sherlock resorted to the last option: letting the others show how gorgeous Mycroft is.Mycroft doesn't know about his plan, and Lestrade and John don't know why he called them, but it will work out in the end, obviously.John and Greg find a naked man stuffed with toys on Sherlock's bed. They don't know who he is with their severely diminished brain function. They enjoy the show thoroughly, though.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Holmescest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847773
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Showing you off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first experience of writing a sex scene. I hope it is hot enough, even though I focused more on John and Greg's point of view.  
> I hope you enjoy!

John and Greg met in front of 221B, just before John tried to open the door.

“Greg.” John called in surprised but pleasant tone.

“John,” Greg nodded back with a smile.

“Here for a case?” Even as John asks, he doesn’t think that’s the reason. Greg is more stressed looking than that during the case. Especially with the kind of case he needs Sherlock’s help.

Greg shook his head as John predicted. “No, Sherlock asked to come with some very odd requests. Is he in?”

Greg’s expression was apprehensive as he explained the purpose of the visit, and John’s face matched hearing that. “You too? Come in with absolutely no sound, discard the shoes as soon as I pass the front door, come to his room without stepping on any creaking boards, and do not, absolutely do _not_ make any sound as I come in to his room? Not even the sound of exhalation or inhalation?”

Greg nodded warily. “Yes, he made me promise those and even threatened not to take 5 subsequent interesting cases if I don’t.”

John gaped. It’s unbelievable that Sherlock is willing to give up interesting cases for whatever it is waiting them. His apprehension increased tenfold, and from the looks of it, Greg was as well with the fact that John is here.

They exchanged uneasy glances before John softly opened the front door without any noise. They toed off their shoes and ascended the stair in silence.

Mrs. Hudson was not home, and the door of 221B was open enough for them to pass through it without opening it more and making noises.

John and Greg exchanged one last glance before they turn the corner, and they bravely took few steps more to face Sherlock’s room.

And they halted at the spot with their mouth gaping open.

There was a naked man on Sherlock’s bed with naked Sherlock.

There was a _naked man_ – hands bound on his back, face pressed to the bed, blindfolded, gagged, presenting his arse in the air, cock ring fastened around his erect and giant cock, and black vibrator shoved up in the hole – in _Sherlock’s bed_. With Sherlock fondling the man’s cock and nudging vibrator sporadically.

With his arse high on the air while twitching now and then due to the stimulation and his continuous moaning, the man made one hell of an arousing picture.

John and Greg didn’t make any sound at the view as per Sherlock’s request, but it wasn’t any of their conscious effort. They were too stunned to say anything or keep breathing. They were completely still and even stopped breathing, except for the blood rapidly rushing to their genitals and making their cocks plump.

Sherlock eyed them through the doorframe, smirking and not stopping what he’s doing.

But before he could say or do something, or for John and Greg to finish processing the scene with severely diminished brain function, the man abruptly stilled.

Sherlock cursed and stopped fondling the man with the frustrated huff.

John and Greg were still gaping several steps away from the doorframe, and Sherlock rolled his eyes at seeing that. He gestured them impatiently. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in.”

John and Greg’s legs moved automatically at the command with their halted brains trying their best to understand the situation, and they were in the Sherlock’s room before they knew it.

John opened his mouth to ask what the _hell_ is going on, before he clicked it shut. He’s not sure if he should be quiet still.

Sherlock rolled his eyes once more seeing it. “Oh, don’t bother. He noticed anyway and he knows who you are. Damn him.”

John and Greg’s mouth fell open once more at the statement. _“Sherlock!”_ They shouted in unison, and _Sherlock_ looked affronted at their tone. “What?”

“What? _What?!_ Sherlock, have you heard the concept of consent? You told us to be here without him knowing and agreeing?” Greg shouted. The initial shock of seeing – gorgeous – someone on Sherlock’s bed, who he didn’t know was interested in sex before this, fading out with being indignant for the man’s behalf. As his erection.

John nodded an agreement besides Greg, his arousal gone as well.

“But he wasn’t convinced that he is gorgeous even with all of my efforts! I needed to let him know it’s not just me who thinks him gorgeous. And don’t insult my intelligence by denying being bisexual or claiming you don’t think him gorgeous like this!” Sherlock answered petulantly.

Greg and John spluttered. “Yes, I find him gorgeous but that’s beside the point! Did you ask him if he’s okay to show himself naked or positioned like this to someone else beforehand?” John was the one who shouted this time.

“He won’t mind.” Sherlock answered dismissively, but Greg and John saw Sherlock’s quick glance toward the man.

As John and Greg’s face starting to show reprehension, Sherlock rolled his eyes and pouted. “Fine! Snap your fingers two times if you consent!” He directed his words at the man on the bed, who were remarkably still during the situation.

And he didn’t snap his fingers.

Greg and John eyed Sherlock with more contempt.

Sherlock pouted more. “Oh, come on! They already saw anyway. It already happened, so why don’t we move on to the fun part?” Sherlock exclaimed, not repentant at all.

John facepalmed, and Greg’s face was turning solemn at the situation. He was considering whether he should arrest Sherlock or at least give him ‘The Talk’.

Then they heard a long-suffering sigh from the man – they didn’t know how with giant gag in his mouth – and the man snapped his fingers twice. Sherlock’s face lit up at that. John and Greg stared at the man in astonishment, even though the man couldn’t see them with his face down and blindfolded.

But just as Sherlock climbing on the bed and reaching to him once more, the man stopped him by spreading his hand as much as he could in the position. Sherlock halted, which relieved John and Greg a bit, and the man tapped his index finger on his back.

John and Greg didn’t know what that meant, but Sherlock must, because Sherlock let out a slightly dissatisfied huff but reached around to undo the cock ring.

The man moaned at the feel of Sherlock’s hand on his cock. It was slightly smaller than before, but the fact that the man didn’t suppress it on purpose was unmistakable. It brought back to how pornographic the man and the situation is to Greg and John, even though they were feeling awkward standing there.

Sherlock kissed the man on the small of his back while gently scratching the stretched ring muscle around the vibrator. The man arched his back with a pleased moan.

John and Greg are struck by how intimate their relationship must be, seeing the small kiss. They must be well acquainted, at least, but they most likely are exclusive lovers for more than several months from the looks of it.

Regardless, at the man’s consent, Greg and John are getting aroused once more, and they are not sure exactly what the man consented of. Are they allowed to watch while standing here awkwardly? Are they allowed to touch themselves while watching? Are they allowed to touch?

Sherlock noticed their awkward shuffle as he eased the vibrator out from the hole.

“Bring the chairs from the kitchen. I couldn’t bring it before because he will undoubtedly notice. Do whatever you want to do, but you don’t get to touch him.” Sherlock told them gazing the twitching hole with hungry eyes, but shot a sharp glare to them declaring the limitation.

His voice was full of possessiveness, which made Greg and John certain that they are exclusive. Frankly, they think that they are lucky with just being allowed to watch. Sherlock – with lean and muscled body – and the man – with lean, long limbs, and greatly proportioned body – together are more arousing than any porno they’ve ever seen.

They hurriedly went to the kitchen to retrieve chairs, not wanting to miss anything, and set them with respective distance from the bed.

By now, Sherlock was licking the gaping and twitching hole. Greg and John’s gaze was fixed on the tantalizing movement of the ring muscle while slowly divesting their coat and unfastening their trousers. They don’t know how long the show will go on, but they are acutely aware that they won’t be able to last long if they don’t slow down.

The man was constantly moaning through the gag by now with Sherlock’s ministration, and his cock was leaking with the precum.

Greg and John couldn’t stand more and pulled out their cocks, as Sherlock’s tongue breached the rim and the man bucked with a whine. They were more than ready before retrieving the chairs, and even though they were curious about the identity of the man, it was far from their focus right now.

Sherlock licked the man inside out for a long time, ignoring any other parts and desperate moans from him. Greg and John was amazed by the restraint Sherlock possesses for not sheathing into that delicious hole right now.

Sherlock was relentless at licking him, knowing it won’t be enough to get off, before finally letting go as the man’s moaning was bordering on sobbing with frustration. Sherlock placed one last kiss on the ring muscle, feeling the body relaxing slightly at the sign of the end of teasing, before positioning himself.

“You should look at them,” He said softly while caressing the arched back and tied arms. “They are so aroused beyond words watching your eager hole and the picture you make like this. Maybe now you will believe how gorgeous you are.” He teased the rim with the head of his cock, enjoying the stretched but still tight feeling of the muscle.

The man made a noncommittal sound, which was again mystery to John and Greg, but apparent to Sherlock.

Sherlock scoffed. “Of course they like what I look like naked. But they are focusing on _you_ right now. Are you going to believe me when you see them on your own eyes? Or are you going to resist until I arrange another incident for them to climax by watching you alone?” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

It was slightly disconcerting watching such an erotic scene with Sherlock’s usual huffiness, but the first thought occurred to both of them at Sherlock’s words were ‘yes, please.’ They would prefer watching them together, but if they couldn’t get another chance at seeing them, seeing the man alone will be more than hot as well.

Sherlock glanced to see their reactions and smirked. “And they are more than earnest for that to happen, it seems.”

John and Greg were dragging their hands on the shaft slowly, and didn’t deign to answer Sherlock’s declaration. They won’t be able to convince Sherlock otherwise, and it’s true anyway.

The man must have reached his patience at the constant teasing of Sherlock’s cockhead and Sherlock’s words. He huffed while Sherlock was smirking at them and shoved back his arse to take the head into his too empty hole.

Sherlock had tried his best to distract him to prevent him from noticing them coming in by edging him, and he was beyond desperate to finish by now. He moaned without constraint through the gag at the feel of something _finally_ coming in. He knows Sherlock is on the edge as well so there’s high possibility of Sherlock stop torturing him.

Sherlock gasped as he slid into the tight heat, losing all the smugness moments before and placing his hand on the bed for a balance. As he regained the balance, he didn’t tease more and slowly pushed all of him inside that hole.

Sherlock and the man groaned in unison as the cock sheathed fully at last.

Greg and John was panting audibly seeing the hole being stretched around Sherlock’s cock. Their hands started to pump faster, not being able to hold back anymore.

“Look at you, so stretched but still wanting more, gagging to be fucked thoroughly,” Sherlock said into the man’s shoulder, steadily pumping in and out and placing kisses on his shoulder. “You were edged three times already. I wonder if you can come from my cock alone. I know not everyone can do it, but you agreed that we might be able to, didn’t you?”

Sherlock’s voice wasn’t big, but when there’s only creaking sounds of the bed, smacking of flesh to flesh, and panting of the occupants, it was clear enough for all of them to hear.

The man seemed too far gone to care about Sherlock’s words, though. He was moaning, whining, and sobbing at Sherlock’s relentless thrusting by now. His hands was constantly clenching and unclenching, seeking something to hold, and he was trying his best to match Sherlock’s thrust even though his exhaustion was clear from the trembling legs.

“I know I’m hitting your prostate every time, you know, even though you can’t voice your appreciation. Your whole body is screaming appreciation and seeking release. Do you know the spasm of your hole is more severe than usual? Maybe it’s edging. Maybe it’s because of them watching,” Sherlock was babbling between all the grunting, seeking his own release mercilessly.

Greg and John was mesmerized at the sight and working themselves furiously. The man was even more gorgeous with his blatant desperation.

“I’m close,” Sherlock was lost in the pleasure as well. “I’m not going to touch your cock, so you might want to come soon as well, My. I know you can. Your prostate is so swelled up that I could feel it with my cock, you are writhing whenever I glide in and out of you, and you are turned on beyond words that I am being possessive in front of them. Did you think I would let anyone other _touch_ you? You are _mine_. Come for me, My.” Sherlock whispered the last part with furious possessiveness, which triggered the climax as Sherlock anticipated.

The man was spurting all over the sheet without a touch to his cock, arching as much as he can with the position and exhaustion he’s in. His facial expression is mostly covered with the blindfold and the sheet for others to see, but the rest was enough to push John and Greg over the edge as well.

Sherlock, feeling the tightness increasing with the climax and knowing how he would look like as he comes and how gorgeous he will look, came after several more thrusts. He buried himself inside to the hilt until the waves of the orgasm starts to fade.

As he came around, he noticed the man collapsed with exhaustion, due to the intensity and having to hold himself up with his shoulder during the whole sex.

Sherlock slid out from him and reached for the towel he placed beforehand to wipe the cum dripping out from that still twitching hole. He stared at it for a moment with desire, but he was a human after all. He needs some time.

He handed the wipes to John and Greg as well while wiping himself and the man. They thanked him with a nod, slightly sheepish, and tucked themselves in.

And then, now that the haze of arousal is gone, they can’t help but steal glances at the man with curiosity. It was obvious now that he is Sherlock’s boyfriend, but they don’t know who it is.

Sherlock of course noticed the glances and the glorious haze dampened. He stared at them incredulously. How could they be so stupid?!

“You don’t know who he is yet?” Sherlock asked in astonishment.

John and Greg looked slightly affronted at Sherlock’s tone. “How could we know? We didn’t know you were interested in the other human being before today, you know. And you didn’t exactly called his name, during.”

“Well, yes, I thought it would be fun concealing his identity for a while longer, since you obviously didn’t know who he is at the first glance, but I didn’t think you wouldn’t know till the end!” Sherlock’s face was still a perfect representation of astonishment at seeing truly idiotic thing despite of their protest.

John and Greg are used to being treated as idiot by Sherlock, but this was the most severe ‘you idiot’ expression they got from him.

Even though, as a moderately intelligent human and a cop, John and Greg was starting to piece together the evidences when the man suddenly snapped his finger and halting the deduction.

The man tapped the manacles – appropriate sex toy one, they noticed – to signal Sherlock to untie him. Greg and John understood the meaning this time. It must have been uncomfortable with his face smothered by the sheet and holding himself up by his shoulders only.

Sherlock lazily untied the man, rubbing the arms to sooth them, and helping him sit up. The man made no move to conceal his private parts as he sat up on the bed, and gestured to general direction of Sherlock while untying the gag and blindfold himself.

Sherlock dutifully provided new towel to the man’s outstretched hand when the blindfold finally came off.

Greg and John’s jaw hit the floor. _Mycroft!?_

They were reaching that conclusion, but the thought of seeing _Mycroft_ like this and the concept of incest stalled them unconsciously, causing his identity uncovered by him before they could reach it themselves. Therefore, they were in severe state of shock than seeing Sherlock’s boyfriend in Sherlock’s bed.

Sherlock’s boyfriend was Mycroft. And they saw him _Mycroft_ lose his inhibition. They never even saw Mycroft without his jacket and now they saw _every_ part of him!

They froze with their brain shutting down and their mouth gaping open, unable to process the information.

Mycroft rubbed his eyes and squinted slightly to adjust to the light, and briefly glanced at them, before using the towel to wipe himself more thoroughly. Sherlock only wiped his own cum spilling out from him.

As Mycroft was almost finished in cleaning himself, Greg and John finally were able to shut their mouth. It kinds of make sense, now they think about it. It had to be someone with high deductive power to notice them while blindfolded, and who else are there whom John and Greg both know and - most importantly - Sherlock knows to be Sherlock’s boyfriend? Finally, who else would be able to follow Sherlock’s thoughts and hold Sherlock’s interest in prolonged time?

But regardless of the things adding up, they didn’t know what to say in this kind of situation. At all.

Sherlock was spread out on the bed without an ounce of self-consciousness and care about what’s happening around him.

Mycroft glanced at him and sighed before meeting Greg and John’s awkward glances with tight smile. “Hello, inspector, Dr. Watson. I apologize for Sherlock’s… inconsiderate invitation. I believe you didn’t know what this invitation was about.”

Greg and John nodded vigorously with some relief that they don’t have to lead the conversation.

“Well, it was not our, or should I say my,” Mycroft rolled his eyes at Sherlock. “Intention to let you know about the true nature of our relationship, but obviously my brother thought differently. I hope you don’t mind…?”

Sherlock snorted. “They got off seeing you being fucked senseless. Of course they don’t mind.”

Mycroft’s smile got slightly tighter. “That was before they knew it was me, brother mine. They enjoyed it without knowing the incest part.”

“Bo-ring.” Sherlock declared before shuffling over to bury his face on Mycroft’s lap. He likes smelling Mycroft after sex, with the artificial scents fading away and only his and Mycroft’s scents remaining.

Mycroft’s tight and exasperated smile turned fond at that and he gently combed the damp curls with his hand while he turned back at the guests again and raised his eyebrow in question. “Inspector, Dr. Watson…?”

John and Greg were staring with unconcealed fascination at unforeseen dynamic between the brothers, and snapped their eyes back up to meet Mycroft’s at the inquiry.

“Oh… well, as long as both parties are consenting…” John formulated his thoughts with some great effort. It was never something he considered before.

Greg raked his hair. “Well, I guess you will make us disappear if we mind,” Mycroft only smiled benevolently at the accusation, which only made him scarier, “And I actually don’t think it’s my business knowing you two. There won’t be a coercion from big brother part.” Sherlock snorted, confirming Greg’s thought. “But I would like to know when it started, if you don’t mind.” Greg asked with seriousness. He doesn’t remember exactly, but they were more than a few years apart. Sherlock might have been underage.

Mycroft immediately knew what was the concern, of course, and he tilted his head and gave the inspector a reassuring smile. “It happened after Ms. Adler's case.”

John and Greg’s eyes widened. “But that’s only a year ago!” John spluttered.

“Indeed. And nobody noticed the change. Idiots.” Sherlock reprimanded with slightly muffled voice due to Mycroft’s thigh.

They were still completely naked, John and Greg became aware of the fact once again after glancing Sherlock’s head and inevitably Mycroft’s private parts. John and Greg turned their gazes slightly askew at the same time.

Mycroft was amused by the reaction. They were shameless at staring at them during the sex – he knew even with the blindfold – and now they are averting their gazes.

True, it wasn’t his choice to let them see - he's not an exhibitionist - but as Sherlock said, they already saw them and they were best candidates of satisfying Sherlock’s fantasy. He is not the type to feel emasculated or shameful at being seen penetrated, after all.

“Since we started this after we were both over the age of consent, and we were both consenting, can I assume that both of you don’t have a problem?” Mycroft checked one last time with his eyebrow raised, still carding through Sherlock’s curl.

Greg and John nodded in unison, not staring at them directly. And now that the shock and awkwardness are out of the way, they were more turned on by the fact that the man they saw was _Mycroft_. They just couldn’t imagine Mycroft being like that before, and they felt like they dreamed the last hour even after seeing it. Even with all the evidences of sex from both of them, Mycroft was exuding control and confidence buck naked, making them hard to believe he was wanton and desperate while bound and gagged some moments ago.

When they emerged from their recollection, Sherlock had turned his head towards them and was watching them slyly.

“They are more turned on than before by the fact that it was _you_ , Mycroft.” Sherlock declared with delight, making Greg and John blush.

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I can see that, Sherlock.”

“So you agree now that I was being sincere when I say you are gorgeous?” Sherlock stared up at Mycroft with defiant expression. He knows his weight jokes didn’t help the bad self-image Mycroft has, and he apologized, but Mycroft is now just being ridiculous at not accepting what his deduction tells him.

Mycroft just sighed, and Sherlock’s expression turned petulant.

“Maybe I _should_ make you give them a show featuring only you and make them come to persuade you. Maybe you would be persuaded if they could come untouched by seeing you more desperate than just now. Or maybe you would be convinced if they show their appreciation directly?” Sherlock asked the last one in clear distaste, but John and Greg couldn’t help but answer ‘yes, please,’ automatically in their head before they could stop. Thankfully, they did not voice it.

Mycroft tightened his hand on Sherlock’s curls and used it to tilt up Sherlock's head a bit, giving him a sharp smile. “You don’t want that, brother mine,” John thought he would never be able to hear that endearment without hearing the emphasis on _mine_ from now on, “And I don’t want that either. Regardless of what I believe or not, I think it is your turn to show how _needy_ you can be as an apology for calling them without their consent?”

The word needy never sounded more obscene on their entire life, John and Greg thought, and despite of their age, they found their cock twitching again with interest at all the images those two are giving.

Mycroft gave them a knowing smile, and Greg and John were starting to give up trying to appear less turned on by the event. The Holmeses won’t miss it anyway, and if pretending it could mean missing the show, it wasn’t worth it.

Sherlock perked up eagerly at that. “You don’t have to go back to work?”

“I told you I cleared all the meetings this afternoon, Sherlock. It was planned weeks beforehand, and you would remember it if you hadn’t deleted it from your mind palace. Which was why you persuaded me to come here, so we could finally have sex on your bed because ‘ _John will be gone for the day_.’” Mycroft rolled his eyes.

Greg and John shot Mycroft a slightly sympathetic looks at that. They remember Mycroft’s first reaction at them being here. Sherlock definitely should learn the definition of consent.

“Huh. I don’t usually delete your free time. Oh well, so how do you want me?” Sherlock discarded the scolding dismissively, and asked with sultry voice.

Mycroft slid his hand from Sherlock’s curls to Sherlock’s jaws. He tightened his hold slightly to make him look up. “I think, brother dear, let’s show off how much self-control you have, shall we?” Mycroft’s expression turned feral and Sherlock actually gulped at that.

From the looks of it, Mycroft must be a master at edging, because there won’t be more unsuited words between Sherlock and self-control. John and Greg exchanged an excited glance, and started to discard their trousers and pants fully to enjoy the show more comfortably. It must take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it! Kydos and conments appreciated <3


End file.
